total_drama_crazinessfandomcom-20200214-history
When Drones Go Crazy
Quotes Joe Borrows Rosalina's Personal Drone Joe: Hey Rosalina, can I borrow your personal drone so I can spy on Josh? He's been hanging out with Derry lately. Rosalina: Sure, but if you do anything that gets me into trouble, I'll kick your balls! Joe: Ok. 3 hours later... Joe: Alrighty then. Let's see what's happening at Derry's house. (controls the drone, sees Derry and Josh doing something) Oh my god. Derry Silva is gay with Josh Ponacchi! Nice. (takes pictures) Josh: Hey Derry, what is that flashing thing that keeps annoying us? Derry: Oh shit, it's a drone and it's spying on us! (Josh screams and closes the curtains) Joe: Aw man, I just used up all of my lookie-loo credits. Might as well return the drone to Home Base. (Joe controls the drone and spots someone's house) Joe: Hello, what's this? Adoriabelle: (sings) Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick! Joe: Awesome! A hot girl showering! (takes pictures) Ooh, this is so going on Facebook! (Adoriabelle sees the drone and screams) Posting Drone Pics Online Joe: Time to upload the pictures I took from the drone onto Facebook! (Joe uploads the pictures) Meanwhile... Jarrod: Huh, something from Joe's Facebook page that he wants to share with me. (checks Joe's Facebook page) Aw sweet, he managed to take pictures of some dumb blonde's muff! Like! Rosalina: Thanks for returning my drone, Joe. I hope you didn't go silly with it. Joe: I totally did not go silly at all. Rosalina: Good, otherwise I'd be totally fucked. Adoriabelle's Embarrassment Byron: Hey Belle, nice muff! Adoriabelle: Uh, thanks? Danton: I haven't seen anyone flash her pussy since Britney Spears! Adoriabelle: Um, excuse me, what the fuck are you talking about? Danton: Joe Montagna posted some awesome pics of you in the shower last night! Adoriabelle: WHAT!?!? That cocksucker is so fucking dead! (Adoriabelle spots Joe by his locker and grabs him by his shirt) Adoriabelle: Joe, why the fuck did you upload pictures of my fucking pussy on Facebook? Now everyone's looking at them and calling me a Miley Cyrus-type slut! Joe: Well, I didn't know it was you and I thought taking pictures of you naked would be a good idea. Adoriabelle: Well that's just wrong because you were invading my privacy! Joe: Cut me some slack, I got a D in Computer Science. Uh-Oh! Here Comes The Drone Police Diane: And after an incident involving a drone taking naked pictures of Adoriabelle Chateaubriand, as of tonight, the police department will be releasing Police Drones to be on the lookout for drones who are invading privacy 24/7. Danton: Aw man, I was going to use my personal drone to spy on an awesome pillow fight at Eileen's house! Rosalina: That bastard fuckin lied to me! Ooh, he's so going to pay for this! 2 days later... Rosalina: (Sees Joe, runs to him and kicks his balls) Hey bastard, you lied to me about you being careful about my drone! Thanks to you, I got grounded for 2 weeks! Joe: Aahh, well I didn't know what was going on! Rosalina: Oh that's what all stupid men like you say. You better apologise to me and Adoriabelle or you'll regret the day you came out of your mom's pussy! Joe: Uh actually, my mom had a C-Section when she had me. Rosalina: Whatever. You better apologise or I'll taunt you until pigs fly! That Night... Danton: Let's see what's happening at Eileen's house. (Danton controls the drone to the window of Eileen's bedroom) Danton: Woah. Hey Diego, Julian and Hudson, get to my room right now because there's some awesome shit happening! Julian: What is it? Danton: I'm spying on Eileen's party and right now I'm seeing Eileen, Jessie, Barbara, Ciara and 3 other girls whose names I don't know in the bathroom getting undressed. Diego, Hudson and Julian: Woah! Hudson: Oh my god, uncensored nudity! I thought this only happened in cartoons. Danton: Come on Barbara, take you towel off. Jessie: Uh Eileen, since when did you have a surveillance camera outside your bathroom window? Eileen: Oh... my... GOD!! (screams and closes the blinds) (Police Sirens) Police Drone: You're busted for invading other people's privacy! Danton: Oh shit, let's get the drone out of here! Joe Apologises to Rosalina and Adoriabelle Joe: Hey Adoriabelle, can I have a minute? Adoriabelle: Sure. But first, I should bring Rosalina over so you can apologise to both of us. Joe: Fine with me. 5 minutes later... Rosalina: Hi Joe, I believe I was here for an apology coming from you. Joe: Rosalina, I'm so sorry for getting you into trouble by taking pictures of Adoriabelle's muff and posting them on Facebook. And Adoriabelle, I am sorry for embarrassing you on Facebook and invading your privacy. I will delete the pictures of your muff from Facebook ASAP before some pervert downloads it for his amusement. Adoriabelle: That's ok, Joe. (kicks Joe's balls) Never do that again, got it? Joe: Ok. Rosalina: Joe, I also forgive you but please be more careful next time because if you're not, you might end up all fucked up. Joe: Thanks Rosalina, I understand. Trivia *Hudson breaks the 4th wall by saying that uncensored nudity only happened in cartoons when this is actually a cartoon. Gallery Rosalina tells off Joe.png|Rosalina tells Joe off for using her drone inappropriately Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes